brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Lincoln (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Abraham Lincoln, with Annie and Moby." Annie reads a speech by Abraham Lincoln to Moby. She is dressed like Lincoln in a tall, black hat, a black wig, and a beard. ANNIE: Four score and seven years ago, our forefathers brought forth on this continent a new nation. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Moby, I'm trying to practice the Gettysburg Address. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: It's an important speech that was given by President Abraham Lincoln. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Hmm...I wonder what he was like as a kid. MOBY: Beep! Moby takes a book from the bookshelf. ANNIE: Good idea, Moby! We can find out by reading his biography. Moby holds up a book that is a biography of Lincoln. MOBY: Beep! What was Abraham Lincoln like before he was president? ANNIE: That's a book that tells you about someone's life. What was Abraham Lincoln like before he was president? Annie's notebook reads: What was Lincoln like before he was president? ANNIE: Abraham Lincoln was born in a log cabin in Kentucky on February 12th, 1809. Annie and Moby stand in front of Lincoln's log cabin dressed in nineteenth-century clothes. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Whoa! That was about two hundred years ago! His parents were farmers and moved to Indiana for better land. An image shows Lincoln's parents holding Lincoln as a baby. ANNIE: As a boy, Lincoln worked and didn't have much time for school. But he loved to read, and he borrowed lots of books. An image shows Lincoln reading a book while raking a field. ANNIE: Lincoln even worked as a shopkeeper. And once he walked miles just to give a woman six cents that he overcharged her. An animation shows Lincoln walking up to a house. When the door opens, he holds out his hand with the six cents in it. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Well...his nickname was Honest Abe. An image shows Lincoln on a presidential seal. A ribbon below the seal reads, "Honest Abe." ANNIE: Abraham Lincoln was really tall. Even taller than you, Moby! Moby’s legs stretch upward so that he is much taller. ANNIE: O.K., maybe not that tall. ANNIE: Lincoln was six foot, four inches tall. And sometimes he wore a stovepipe hat that made him seem even taller! An image shows Lincoln standing and wearing the tall, black hat. Moby takes Annie's stovepipe hat off her head and puts it on his head. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: When he was older, Lincoln taught himself about the law and decided to become a leader. An animation shows Lincoln speaking in front of an audience. ANNIE: While he was running for president, he received a letter from a girl who told him he'd look better with a beard. An animation shows Lincoln reading the letter, stroking his chin, and saying, “Hmmm.” ANNIE: So, he grew one! And he won the election. An animation shows Lincoln with a beard, wearing his stovepipe hat, and standing in front of a waving American flag. What happened while Abraham Lincoln was president? ANNIE: What happened while Abraham Lincoln was president? Annie's notebook reads: What happened while Lincoln was president? ANNIE: Well, when Abraham Lincoln was elected, the United States was facing a big problem. The Southern states supported slavery, and the Northern states did not. A map shows the anti-slavery and pro-slavery states. The map is titled American Civil War 1861-1865. ANNIE: The South wanted to break away and form their own separate country. A line appears on the map and separates the Southern states from the Northern states. ANNIE: Lincoln did not want the country to split in half. And so the Civil War started. An animation shows Lincoln looking concerned while fires burn behind him. ANNIE: Many people died, and it was a really hard time for the country. An animation shows the Southern and Northern soldiers fighting on the battlefield with guns and swords. ANNIE: But, at least something good happened during the war. Lincoln abolished slavery. That meant slavery had to stop. An animation shows a slave's hands chained together with handcuffs. The hands pull apart, breaking the chain and freeing him. ANNIE: In the end, Lincoln helped the North win the war, and the North and South remained one country. The map shows all of the states as one country. The stars and stripes of the American flag wave across the map of the United Sates. What happened to Abraham Lincoln? ANNIE: But then what happened to Abraham Lincoln? Annie's notebook reads: What happened to Abraham Lincoln? ANNIE: Less than a week after the Civil War ended, Lincoln went to the theater. A man named John Wilkes Booth hated Lincoln for freeing the slaves. Booth snuck into the theater and shot President Lincoln. An animation shows Lincoln sitting with his wife and others at the theater. Booth sneaks in behind Lincoln, and shoots him. ANNIE: Lincoln died in a house across the street from the theater. Abraham Lincoln was the first president to get assassinated. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Moby’s beeps sound like crying. ANNIE: Aw, Moby, it's O.K. There's lots of ways we celebrate Lincoln's life. We put him on the penny and the five-dollar bill. He's one of the presidents on Mount Rushmore. And there's even a Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. Images show Lincoln in all of the places Annie describes. ANNIE: And we also celebrate President's Day in his birthday month of February. Moby wheels out a birthday cake that has "Abe" written on it. Moby toots a horn and waves small American flags. ANNIE: Yep...there's no chance we'll forget him! Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts